ABC:Hollywood Life
by CatsRtheBOSS
Summary: Life at Hollywood isn't easy. But we'll make it. One letter at a time. (2nd person point of view)
1. Agents

**_Agents_ _(Or Autograph)_**

 **AN: Hello! This is my first story! This series will be little stories from A to Z. This idea was taken out from a challenge made in the fandom of the TV series _Emergency!_ (at least where I got it from). Enjoy!**

 **Small Notice: Alcohol**

* * *

"And that's a wrap! Great work, people!" you shout as you finally finish Lisa's video. It was one long day, from filming, dealing with Officer Mohsenin, and viewing Crash's firery stunt without thinking of a million horrible possibilities. Speaking of that...

"Ethan!" you yell as you run to him. After you catch up to him, he ask with his most innocent face, if you can call it innocent, "What does my favorite client need right now?"

 _I need you to try to work on a better angel face, honestly. I've_ _seen seven-year olds do better._

Unfortunately, there's no time for quips so you go straight to business. "I need you to find Chris to pay the damages of Crash's stunt." You feel bad for Chris, even if he is a famous movie star millionare, you did ruin his mansion. Luckily, Ethan reassures you as he shows you some papers from his briefcase, "Don't worry, I have the paperwork here".

"How- " you start asking, but Ethan quickly replies. "An agent always needs to be ready for his client to cause problems," _I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm a perfect angel_ you silently think as Ethan continues on. "Now excuse me but there is some paperwork that needs to be signed. Come on."

* * *

When you meet up with Chris, he greets you with a warm smile. "Hey guys! Had a long day at work? Sit while I grab you guys a drink." You comply with his wish. "I know how felt when I first started filming. Is scotch okay?" You nod and Chris hands you both a glass. You express your gratitude, "Thank you for lending your house, Chris. It means so much to me. I'm pratically a nobody and you lend me this beautiful place" He replies joyfully, "It's nothing, really. I just know potential when I see it and I'm a really nice guy, from what I've been told." Chris then eyes Ethan suspiciously."But I guess you're here more than just to say thanks."

"That you are right " Ethan states as he sets his glass down and takes out the paperwork. "We just want to take responsibility for the damage done to your house. But of course, that also means paperwork." Chris smiles knowingly, "Oh paperwork, my lovely friend. Where do I have to sign?"

As Ethan points where to sign on each page, it seems strange. There seems to be more paper than of what he first showed you. _Maybe he just didn't show me all the papers._ Well, lots of papers or not, you know you don't want to deal with them in the future.

Ethan stops your train of thought. "Thanks Chris. I'll send some copies and we'll settle this before you know it." Ethan looks to you and smiles, "Now, my favorite client, let's find other mansions to ruin." As you stand, you wave goodbye to Chris and follow Ethan. Then you ask Ethan the question that was on your mind, "Hey Ethan, what were all those papers for?" He shrugs, "Nothing much, just insurance and legal stuff." But that answer doesn't satify you. "But that many papers? For for just that?" You notice Ethan trying not to smile. You stop him right on his tracks "Ok Ethan, what did you do?"

He, again with his not-really-good-innocent-face, says "What do you mean?" You quickly respond, "Ethan, we were just at _Chris Winters'_ mansion. I know you take what you can get when opportunity strikes. So, let me ask again, what did you do?"

Ethan finally surrenders,"I may or may not have given him extra papers to sign." You ask curiously, "And why would you do that?" He grins,"Becuase Chris Winters' dear fans would love if someone sold his autograph on the internet." With that, he walks. You sigh. _That's my Ethan. My wonderful, but sneaky Ethan._

You can't but smile. At that moment, in some weird way, you realize that Ethan is a one of a kind **agent** and he will take every great opportunity to help you rise to fame. Even if it seems strange. _At least he didn't took Chris' award. I hope._

* * *

 **Bits of Facts: This takes place after the quest _Lisa's Video_ (Level 4). This happens if you use fire for Crash's stunt. Funny thing is, originally, this story was meant to be about autographs. But then I remember Ethan trying to take Chris' Hottest Kiss Award so I changed it up and it turned to this. Well, it shows that not everything goes to plan. **

**One Favor: Thanks for reading! Review and be honest of what you think about it. Did it seem realistic? In character? Let me know! Also, send me suggestions for the next letter, B! Remember the sooner you give me ideas, the sooner I can write and publish!**

 **Until next time, read, write, and smile!**


	2. Backstabber

**_Backstabber_**

 **AN: The second chapter! But this incredibly short! The story is barely 300 words! Well, next time I'll try for it to be longer.**

My thoughts on your thoughts

 **CreativeGoddess15:** Yay, first comment! I'm glad of you found this intriguing! And thanks for your suggestions, "betrayal" inspired this chapter. Second point of view was better for me because the character can be any gender and name. Also, I don't like putting MC as the name.

* * *

You couldn't have never been more prouder in your life. You won an award for "New Voice". Your movie, _Clash at Sunset_ , was shown in Sundance and everyone loved it. You know your work has payed off. And when you heard the suprise of your movie being sold for twenty-five million dollars, you couldn't believed it. Who would have known that your first movie would make so much money?

Your excitement was probably very noticable as you walked to Anders' table with Ethan and another agent. Your excitement grew as Anders wrote a check. But it all fell and ended right when you saw that check. With a tiny amount.

 _A ridiculously, freaking, excruciating, tiny amount._

And when you ask why, Anders goes on and on about nonsense you don't really care about. He acts like its nothing and all is fair. And then when you do something minor as to throw his wine, he says he'll vouch _against_ you.

 _How dare he?_

 _Anders_ sucked all the life and hope you had. _He_ cheated you. Then he blames _you_ for being desperate.

But it's true. You were naive. Believing Anders would play fair. You should have known what you were dealing with. You knew he was scumbag. No, he was a **backstabber**.

But he didn't stab only your back. He stab very, very close to your heart.

Though you're disappointed, you hold your head high. You show Anders you won't be humiliated. Becuase, in life, you know you'll get your revenge. Even _Hollywood_ can't escaped that. So you enjoy yourself and smile, because you'll have the last laugh. Also, you have another project to do. A very important project.

* * *

 **Bits of Facts: The quest that takes place is _Sundance_ (Level 13). This is pretty much the character's thoughts on what happened. But I never expected it to be short! Oh, this is the second time things don't go according to plan. Well, that what makes writing fun for me. **

**One Favor: Thanks for reading! If you like, write a review of what you think of this chapter and give me suggestions for the next letter, C!**

 **Until then, read, write, and smile!**


	3. Charms

**_Charms_**

 **AN: Here we go! A long chapter. With action and dialogue! I did it! Yay! This one was the most fun to write. I hope I can do more of this. Chris is here since he's the one of the most charming characters you'll meet.**

My thoughts on your thoughts

 **CreativeGoddess15:** What an interesting coincidence! Who knew that would have happened? Oh, thanks for mentioning the gramatical errors. I think I got them all. I also updated them a bit. Your suggestion "Charming" won for this chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 _You get out of the limo, dressed in your best clothes. Cameras flashing everywhere. Reporters asking questions. You smile and stride confidently._

 _You stop at the middle and pose for the cameras. Then you hear a reporter ask,_

 _"How does it feel to be one of Hollywood's youngest popular stars?"_

 _Before you can answer, another reporter questions,_

 _"Did you brought a date? Who is it?"_

 _You reply, "Oh I have a date. In fact, they're here now."_

 _Another limo drives and stops. The door opens and reveals..._

* * *

RING! RING!

You groan. Your alarm just had to wake you up at this moment.

RING! RING!

You turn off your alarm, and grudgingly get out of bed.

After you brush your teeth and such, you walk to the kitchen and find Addison and Ethan there looking at a phone that Ethan is holding.

 _I need to barricade my door next time._

"Morning guys.", you say sleepily.

"Morning.", both say uninterested, focusing on the phone.

As you walk closer to them, you notice the phone looks familiar. Then it hits you, that's _your_ phone.

"Hey!" you snatch your phone, "What's with you looking at my private stuff?!" _Seriously Ethan, you're not having 15% percent of my phone or contact info and stuff!_

Ethan shrugs, "You could try making difficult to access your phone. Your birthday for the password? Really?"

 _Looks like I also need a better password on my phone._

"And I came to say morning, but then I saw Ethan looking at your phone. Then I got glued into it." Addison smiles weakly.

You sigh, "What's so interesting about my phone that you have to see?"

Ethan smirks, "Well, there's an wonderful conversation between you and Chris Winters in there."

You can't help but blush. Chris gave you his number after shooting Lisa's music video. Just in case you wanted to work together. Looks like you used it for conversation instead.

Then Addison gave you this attack of questions and comments, "How did you get his number anyway? Are you interested in him? He seems very into you. Or he could be very nice."

Before you can answer any of those statements, your phone rings for a message.

 _This is very déjà vu, isn't it?_

You look to your phone, and see the message is from Chris! It says

 _Hope you're not busy. Care to get some coffee?_

All of the sudden, you see Addi and Ethan are on your shoulders.

Addison smiles, "Looks like someone has a date with Chris Winters."

You scoff, "Please, it just a friendly meeting." After you speak, another message comes.

 _It's not a date, just some coffee between friends._

You give Addi an I-told-you-so look. "Friends? I didn't know you guys were friends." she says suspiciously.

Ethan, on the other hand, grins. "Friends or not, this will give my you some good publicity. I'm sure Addison agrees."

She nods.

Well, it wouldn't hurt to have some coffee with Chris. From what you know, he's an pretty nice guy. And Ethan is right. This will get some good publicity. _Look at what happended at Blitz._ So you send Chris a text.

 _I'll be there, just send me the address._

You wave to your friends and go to get dress.

* * *

You arrive at the cafe - with the name of _Coffee Town_ \- and Chris greets you with a smile as you two enter. "Hey! How's Hollywood treating you?"

You smirk, "It has treat me just fine." _You wish_. "In fact, it gave me a nice treat." _But that's true._

Chris look at you curiously, "Oh? And what would that be?"

"My own movie! It's called _Clash at Sunset_ , it's based in the novel." You blurt out excitedly. In reality though, you've realized two of your friends have the same benefactor and you have to build a specific dorm before Lisa moves in.

Chris smiles with you. "That's great! Now, what would you like? My treat for the rising star." He points to the menu.

You shrug, "Oh I don't know, I'll just have a croissant."

"You know, I feel you're the only one in Hollywood that doesn't have this crazy order for a coffee." Chris moves to the counter to order.

The cashier seemed distant when she said, "Welcome to _Coffee Town_ , what would you like today?" Of course, she wasn't looking at Chris.

Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. I wonder how she'll react when she sees the Chris Winters.

After Chris orders your croissant, the cashier finally looks up. She sees Chris... No reaction.

 _How is that possible? Doesn't everyone is Hollywood know who he is!? There's no fangirl reaction? Wait, maybe it's a hater. But who can hate him? He's a nice guy_!

But Chris just smiles. Since Chris hasn't order for himself, Chris starts talking to the sour cashier. "So... " He looks at her name tag. "Ms. Lexy, what do you recommend for drinks?"

Lexy stays the same. "I don't know. I have only been here for a week and I don't like coffee." She snorts. "Kinda ironic how I work in a coffee shop."

Chris also stays the same. "It happens to many. So, why do you work here?"

Instead of snapping at him, she opened up. "Just to pay the bills. Came to Hollywood to become a singer."

Chris smile gets bigger. "Really? I think you can do it."

Lexy frowns. "Yeah right. I'm just like everyone else that isn't a star. A failed wannabe. I'm sure you didn't had to face that _Chris Winters_." She spat his name venomously.

"Trust me, I faced a lot of problems. You just keep trying. And you don't stop until you get what you want. " Chris says confidently.

Lexy lights up and smiles. "You really think so?"

You couldn't believe it, but Chris' smile seems to get even bigger. "Yep. I think you can. You can start by playing at clubs and parties. I'm sure you'll get noticed. Then you'll become a star."

Someone behind you clears their throat. Chris then orders, "Oh. Sorry. I'll have a cinnamon latte."

After a while, your order is ready. Lexy hands Chris his drink and your crossaint. "Thank you, I needed that."

Chris shakes his head. "Then you're welcome. I hope I see your name on a billboard someday, Lexy."

When you two sit down at the table, you ask Chris, "How did you do that? She was totally mean and you were able to get her to smile and be nice in only 10 seconds. You must have super powers."

Unlike a certain agent, Chris tells right away. "It's simple. You just have to show your **charms**."

"My charms?" you ask, confused.

Chris nods. "Yes. It's a vital in Hollywood. You just smile, be nice, optimistic, and leave with a memorable line. I think you can do it. You had it when I met you."

Huh. _Who knew charms had some simple steps?_ But this would help you survive in this wild jungle. And make something front-page worthy.

Chris subtly points to a lady with a notepad. "I think your training can start. There's a reporter. After our first meeting at Blitz, reporters are dying for a follow-up. This reporter just got lucky." The lady starts walking toward you two. "You think you can do it?"

You nod and take a deep breath. You remember the four steps to charms.

 _Smile, be nice, optimistic, and leave with a memorable line._

* * *

 **Bits of Facts: This takes place between the quests _Be My Valentine_ (Level 7) and _Wild Night_ (Level 8). I found the interaction with Lexy and Chris sweet. It's funny how MC seemed to be the invisible third wheel. **

**One Favor: Review on what you thought of this chapter! Give me suggestions on the next letter, D! Also, a question for all. For those MC/Chris lovers, how about I do some stories with Lexy and Chris? They seemed cute to me! What about it guys? Let me know!**

 **Until then, read, write, and smile!**

 **Extra Note: It's so sad Hollywood U is ending! :( Honestly, I prefer this game more than any other Pixelberry game. I wonder what plans Pixelberry has for Hollywood U's other quests and dates. Let's hope for the best!**


	4. Drama and Determined

_**Drama and Determined**_

 **AN: Well this chapter is different. I have two words to present. I couldn't decide which word to use. So why not both? To be honest, I felt I was lazy with this one. Maybe I was so excited with the last chapter, I used all my energy for writing. Oh well. Ethan and Addison are here. I wanted more interaction with them. By the way, please tell me I'm not the only one who ships them together. They seem cute!**

My thoughts on your thoughts

 **CreativeGoddess15:** I agree, Chris is pretty much the personification of charms. I would like to write more of Lexy and Chris, since I feel Chris doesn't get enough fanfics. But I'm still a MC/Hunt fan. (Sorry Chris fan girls.) Thank you for your suggestions! They mean a lot! "Distinguished" has inspired a story that I'm currently writing! I hope you read it when it comes!

* * *

After you change from your pajamas, you look into the mirror. If anyone saw you, they'll say you look amazing. But in the inside, you're a mess.

Bianca probably begged her daddy just to get you into trouble. And for what? She just went out of her way just because her pretty dress has a stain? That can't be the only reason. Jealousy? But what do you have that she doesn't have?

 _Actually, I do have my good looks. And a better personality._

Either way, she has a low self-esteem.

You sigh. You know you have to hope for the best. What's the worst that can happen?

* * *

 _"Starting today, we're putting you on probation. By the end of the month, the board will need to see that you've completed at least three high-profile projects, and you'll need three industry professionals to vouch for your character. One step out of line in that time, and you'll be expelled."_

You can't hide your shock. Three high-profile projects? At the end of the month?

It makes no sense. They believed Bianca and her friends that are obiviously under some weird spell? And you have to do all of this for some spilled drink?

Still, you're intrigued. You have three projects that will decide. Not just if you'll stay in Hollywood, but three projects to decide if you'll make it. If you can survive this vicious world where, if you fall, you're left for dead.

 _A challenge. Just what I need._

* * *

You and Ethan meet Addison at a diner, where she's already sitting at the table. She waves to both of you. You and Ethan sit down at the seats.

"Hey guys! How did the meeting go?" You can see the concern on her face.

Ethan explains for you. "Looks like our buddy here has _three_ high-profile projects to at the end of _this_ month."

Addison eyes go wide. "Three!?"

"Yep. Three projects. Oh, and did Ethan say it had to be by this month?" you start looking at the menu.

"And three professionals have to vouch for you." Ethan adds.

"All of this for a _spilled drink_?" Addison asks. "But then again, I'm not suprised." She then snorts. "This feels like some movie."

You look up and see that Ethan looks interested. "How does this feel like a movie?"

Addi points to you. "Well _you're_ the protagonist. And now you're facing this impossible mission." She smiles. "But with your friends, you'll make it and rise to the top."

You chuckle. "Thanks for spoiling the ending. Now I have nothing to worry about."

"But let us remember, this is _real life_ , not some sort of fantasy." Ethan adds.

You scoff. "Well in my _real life_ , I already made a group of friends, met an A-lister, and made enemies with someone who got me in trouble. And this was all in one day. Talk about **drama**."

"Yep. You're dealing with one big mess." Addison says, nodding.

"But drama is a big part of Hollywood. Nobody can change that." Ethan then looks at his watch. "We should order soon, so my client can conquer Hollywood."

You smile, looking at your friends. You're glad you have them. Like Addison said, with them, you'll make it in Hollywood. And nobody will stop you.

You're **determined**. Determined to show the world that anyone _can_ become a star by playing fair. And you'll show all those cheaters and liars that they can't survive long with their ways. You won't stop until you tell the world what you have to say. Even with all of this mess that Hollywood brings.

Because you can't quit when you're so close.

* * *

 **Bits of Facts: This takes place during _Power Brunch_ (Level 2). Now that I think about it, if what happened in the game happened in real life, I would believe this was a dream or everyone was insane. **

**One Favor: Thanks for reading! Leave a comment about what you thought of this chapter. Also, leave suggestions for the next letter, E!**

 **Until then, read, write, and smile!**


	5. Ego

_**Ego**_

 **AN: Hello people of the world! Yes, I'm continuing this! I finally wrote a chapter after a long while. Sorry for not updating often, but I was busy and I had a lot of ideas for fanfics to write and then, chaos. Well, this chapter has our favorite professor, Thomas Hunt!**

My thoughts on your thoughts

 **CreativeGoddess15:** I know, I've been so busy I haven't got a change to write much! That was an overreaction for a spilled drink! Just go wash it with some soap and water, you big baby! Why does the Hollywood need to get involve? Oh wait, it's Hollywood. It doesn't go by the rules. Unfortunately, I already had an idea when you reviewed. Since I begun this whole story, to be honest. But "Evil" can count, right? Thomas is evil sometimes. Anyways, thank you so much for your suggestions! They keep my brain going! :)

* * *

You step out of your the meeting room, blowing out a breath you've been holding. The meeting with Zac Posen was more stressful than you imagined, mainly because of your annoying professor.

He was there to supervise you and Addison, but it seems he was there to discedit your ideas. Especially yours. Every time you made an idea, Professor Hunt disagreed and shot it down. You felt like there was no need for you to be there. But you stayed to support Addison. And he didn't say _anything_ to her.

You don't understand it, what was so great about Thomas Hunt? So he was the youngest director to win an Audrey, why did everyone worshipped the guy? All he was a big... jerk. That's the nicest word you can use to describe him right now. The rest are PG-13. And maybe one rated R.

You feel a hand on your shouler, you turn and see Addi. She looks at you concern. "Is everything alright?"

You sigh and give Addison a forced smile. "I fine, Addi."

"Nobody who was fine had to say they were fine." She retorts. "What's _really_ wrong?"

"It's just... Professor Hunt is such a jerk!" You shout.

Addison pulls you in for a hug. "Aw... poor you. But he's not that bad."

"Don't tell you now have a soft spot for him." You groan.

"No, I believe he hates you for disturbing his classes." She states.

You scoff. "So I get in trouble for expressing my opinions? How ridiculious."

Before Addi can respond, Professor Hunt comes out of the meeting room. He turns to both of you. "Ms. Sinclair, you have been asked to return to the room."

Addi looks to you, and you smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Meet me outside when you're done."

You speed walk to the elevator, hoping to not meet Hunt. With all the anger stirring inside you, you might explode any second.

Unfortunately, life _loves_ to annoy you.

Right before the elevator door closes, Professor Hunt enters inside. You keep quiet, not wanting to say something you'll regret later. But you can't help yourself.

"So... why was Addison called back?" You feel like slapping yourself after asking.

 _You were supposed to stay quiet, you... you big dummy!_

Hunt raises his eyebrows at you. "Why do you ask?"

You shrug. "Just asking."

"According to Zac Posen, Ms. Sinclair's ideas were, in his words, 'creative, intriguing, and awe-inspiring'." He says in a unimpressed tone.

"And what do you think about her ideas?" You ask, a little annoyed. Addison's ideas were amazing. It's great she chose fashion as her major. The fashion world was safe in her hands.

Hunt looks at you, slightly confused of your annoyance. "Her ideas were mediocore, at best. I'll do admit some did stand out but nothing remarkable."

You try to control your tongue, but couldn't. "That's what happens when you expect to much out of someone. You get nothing."

"What did you just said?" Hunt asks in a threatning voice, but you're not afraid.

"I'm saying that expecting your students create something that change the world right away is unreasonable." You defend. "We're all just starting, we're new, and many of us have no experience in this dog-eat-dog world. And we're sure your "teaching" isn't helping us."

Thomas rolls his eyes. "And you expect simply being optimistic and encouraging will help you suceed? Then I have not prepared you for Hollywood."

You put your hands on your hips. "So how do you prepare us for Hollywood, _Professor_? Making half of your students cry or ruining their hopes and dreams?"

"And what do you think Hollywood has? You think it's full of nice and honest people? That's not how life is nor how it works. I'm doing you all a favor." Thomas states sternly.

You sigh, then run your hand through hair. "Listen Professor, just because everyone knows you as the youngest person to win Best Director and for your movie _Ruin_ , it doesn't mean you have expect us to live up to your example right away. We need time to grow, some longer than others."

"Don't you understand?" Hunt questions, voice sounding irrated. "In Hollywood, there's barely time to learn, you're thrown into the deep side of the pool before you know it. Students need to understand right away that they'll drown if they don't have potential."

You scoff. "So you're saying your teaching is the best? The only one necessary?"

"I can't say _the_ best, but it's one few that'll have students who have talent, potential, and will make history in this industry." Hunt looks at you squarely in the eyes. " _Those_ are the students I can proudly say I taught."

You can't deal with him anymore longer, so you attack Hunt with questions. "Because those students did it _your_ way, sitcking with _your_ ideas? What about expressing themselves and showing their viewpoint of the world? Are you so great that you need everyone to see only _your_ view?"

You see Hunt about to respond but you cut him off.

"No Hunt, you're not that special. You're not that unique. You're just an old man with and gigantic **ego** living your hopes and dreams through your students. And right now, you need a dose of humility."

Finally, the elevator doors open after your long discussion and you walk out as fast as you could.

You can't deal with anything else today, so you find the closest pizza place and text Addi to meet you there.

You wish people like Hunt didn't exist, caring only about themselves. You're glad for now you're in New York, away from Hollywood.

Because sadly, you live in Hollywood.

With egotistic people everywhere.

* * *

 **Bits of Facts: Woah, MC was a big grouch today. (It's Hunt's fault.) This takes place the day after _Hunt Wears Prada_ (Special Quest). Look at that, something else other than storyline quests! Yay! Also, no romance. Because A) the quest was released before Hunt dates and B) I want this story to be as neutral as possible since the character can be anyone. People ship MC with other people, I want to respect that by not making an MC/Hunt or any other ship story. Besides, romance is overrated! All you need is some cats and cat videos to be happy! (I'm kidding, but you should have expected this. Look at my username!)**

 **One Favor: *Put on Elvis voice* Thank you, thank you very much. (Did he even ever said that?) Anyways, like Elvis (or maybe not) said, thanks for reading! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! And don't forget to leave suggestions for the next letter, F!**

 **Until then, read, write, and smile!**


	6. Fame

_**Fame**_

 **AN: Hello everybody! I'm here back to write! It's been _way_ too long since I last wrote something. I need to make up for that! That's why I have lots of more fanfics in store, I just have to finish them. I want to keep writing for this amazing game! I can't give up! **

My thoughts on your thoughts

 **CreativeGoddess15:** Hunt Wears Prada quest was a really fun quest! I did spend diamonds on it on my first playthrough, and it I loved annoying Thomas. I did hoped for more since it said we were on the trip for one whole week. :( I'm glad you like the idea of adding other quests and the non-romantic direction! I'm hoping that this fanfic can be related by all. And not everyone is dating Hunt! I used your suggestion of "fame" for this chapter, since its all what Hollywood is about!

 **alicexcx:** Yeah, that wasn't a really good day for MC. But let's be honest, someone was going to say something to Thomas. It was only a matter of when. I'm glad you like these stories, I hope you can continue enjoying them!

* * *

One decision can change everything. It can change it for the better, or for worse. You hope you made the right choice.

Was it right to trust a random stranger that just popped out of no where? A stranger that promised you all that you ever wanted, maybe even more? Was this even real, or was this just a dream?

It looks like you have no more time to think as the taxi stops right in front of the univeristy. You pay the driver and step out of the car with your luggage. You look up to see a grand sign greeting you.

 _Welcome to Hollywood U! The Hottest New Star In Hollywood Is... You!_

You felt as if that sign was talking to you. Maybe you can make it through, maybe you will rise to the top. But most importantly, you'll do what you love.

You pull out the letter you haved received from before and read it again for the millionth time.

 _Congratulations!_

 _You've been accepted to Hollywood University, the school for stars! Pack your bags because fame, fortune and romance await!_

It's nice to feel that someone believes in you. Someone that paid for your tuition. Someone that believes you belong in this school. Believes that you have the talent to rise in Hollywood. That you can become a star.

And you know you can do it. You know you can do the work you love and make a difference. To use your **_fame_** correctly. Not be like some people who use their fame for power and money. People who don't care who they hurt, they only care for themselves. You know you wouldn't do that, you **couldn't** do that.

You know you can't make world peace or end hunger entirely, but you can inspire. With the work you do, you know because of your fame people will see it. Then they will be inspried and make a change to this world. And the world will be a better place.

And you can do it. Just one step at a time.

But first, you need to get to the Admissions Office. Unfortunately for you, you have no idea where they are.

 _Well, I'm off to a great start._

You been spinning in circles for a while when a blonde girl approaches you.

"Hello?" you inquire.

She smiles. "Hey... I recognize that lost puppy look! You must be a new student here at Hollywood U! My name's Addison."

And in that moment, everything felt right. Everything was perfect. You know, with friends by your side, everything is going to be alright. Not only you, but everyone else is going to succeed. Everyone else is going to inspire. All of you will make a difference.

But if that doesn't happen, no problem. You still be doing what you love. That's what really matters. The only thing that counts.

* * *

 **Bits of Facts: This takes places right before the quest _Introduction_ (Level 1). Honestly, it was a bit hard to do this story. Since MC is a honorable character, I had to make a honorable reason for joining Hollywood U. Which was a bit harder than I thought. But I just had to do fame for this chapter. It's all what Hollywood is about! **

**One Favor: Thank you for much for reading! Would you like more stories for this fanfic? Have ideas for other stories? Let me know! And don't forget to send me suggestions for the next letter, G!**

 **Until then, read, write, and smile!**


End file.
